A magnetic bone conduction hearing aid is held in position on a patient's head by means of magnetic attraction that occurs between magnetic members included in the hearing aid and magnetic members included in a magnetic implant that has been implanted beneath the patient's skin, and that has been affixed to the patient's skull. Typically, such hearing aids may be positioned on the patient's head in only one orientation in a single position or location only. If a patient's skin or tissue at such a single location is particularly thin or becomes irritated or inflamed while the magnetic hearing aid is being worn, or if the patent is uncomfortable or experiences discomfort or pain when wearing the hearing aid, then the only effective remedy for the pain or discomfort may be to remove the magnetic hearing aid from the patient's head, as somehow repositioning the magnetic hearing into a different location where good magnetic coupling can still be achieved and wearer comfort can be achieved is not an available option.
What is needed is a magnetic hearing aid and corresponding magnetic implant that permit a hearing aid to be located in different positions on a patient's head.